317
Sam and Dr. Woodard search the Collins mausoleum finding Sarah's grave and believing she might be a ghost. Synopsis Teaser : The fate of a little boy, trapped in the secret chamber of an old tomb has been a matter of grave concern at Collinwood. Now that the boy has been found, there is the feeling that the crisis has passed. But, in fact, it has not. As the sun goes down, the little boy's life is still in jeopardy - for, at the Old House on the Collinwood estate, there is one who fears that the boy has learned his dark and evil secret. With the church bell tolling in the distance, Barnabas Collins gazes malevolently at Collinwood and prepares to go out. But he is prevented by the arrival of Dr. Julia Hoffman. Fearing that Barnabas will harm David Collins in an attempt to keep his vampiric nature secret, Julia warns him of the mistake he will be making. But Barnabas has no intention of harming David... yet. He plans to confirm his suspicions first and, if they are justified, then David will die. Act I Barnabas wants no interference on Julia's part, and refuses to divulge how he will go about learning if David knows his secret or not. Julia tries to prevent him from leaving by convincing him David knows nothing. However, Barnabas is adamant on discovering the truth. After he leaves the Old House, Julia follows him. Meantime, at the Evans cottage, Sam Evans meets with Dr. Dave Woodard and discusses his theory that the Collinsport Strangler and the mausoleum are somehow connected. He believes the secret place David and Sarah Collins play is the Collins tomb. Although Woodard initially dismisses Sam's notion, he agrees to go along and help Sam examine the mausoleum. Sam brings along a gun for protection in case he and Woodard encounter anything unfriendly along the way. Act II Julia has followed Barnabas to Eagle Hill Cemetery. Not far away, Sam and Woodard also arrive at the graveyard. Thunder rumbles overhead as the two men make their way toward the mausoleum. Meanwhile, Julia makes her presence known as Barnabas starts to open the secret room behind Naomi Collins' tomb. He warns her to return to Collinwood, but Julia refuses. She reminds him that her experiments to cure him have been going too well, and she doesn't believe he will harm her. Julia points out that the vampire has shared all his other secrets with her, there is no reason not to share the secret of the mausoleum too. Act III As Sam and Dr. Woodard approach the mausoleum, they encounter the Caretaker. He warns the other two men about the ghosts inhabiting the Collins tomb and speaks of a curse mentioned in a journal written by Joshua Collins. Inside the mausoleum, Barnabas has relented and given into Julia's demands. He tells her that he was chained inside his coffin, which was placed within the tomb. Barnabas goes on to reveal the secret room. He and Julia move within, where Barnabas' original coffin still rests. Julia is astonished that the room has remained secret for over 100 years. Barnabas searches the room and discovers the proof he was looking for: David's broken penknife. Act IV Barnabas and Julia leave the secret room, with the former certain David knows far too much. Startled by voices outside the mausoleum, he and Julia retreat back inside the secret room... mere moments before Dr. Woodard and Sam enter the tomb. The two men search around, with Woodard examining the plaques adorning the three graves. Both are taken aback when they discover Sarah's name among them. Woodard surmises that the Sarah who aided Maggie Evans and befriended David is, in fact, a ghost. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Julia) When I came into your room that night to kill you, I should have gone through with it. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Ford as Sam Evans * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * Daniel F. Keyes as Caretaker Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 315. * Final appearance of actor Daniel F. Keyes. He will be replaced in the role of the Caretaker by Peter Murphy in 337 and 360. * This is the first episode not to feature any of the original cast members. Sam Evans is the only character who was present at the series' conception but at that point was played by Mark Allen. Story * The opening narration contains a pun: "The fate of a little boy, trapped in the secret chamber of an old tomb has been a matter of grave concern..." * Barnabas claims to have been chained inside his coffin on the day his vampirism was discovered. This would be retroactively challenged in later episodes. * Joshua Collins wrote in his journal that the Collins mausoleum is cursed. * TIMELINE: Day 119 begins, and will end in 318. 8pm at the start of this episode. It was last night when Barnabas found David. * Daniel F. Keyes is wearing what appears to be his wedding band, located on his pinky finger. Bloopers and continuity errors * Someone in the studio coughs as Barnabas is opening the mausoleum gate. * Sam Evans tells Dr. Woodard that the Collins mausoleum is 'set apart' from the other graves, yet (due to the space limitation of the set) there are headstones within a few feet of the crypt. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 317 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 317 - The X-Files 0317